The Unpopular Twin: A Padma Patil Story
by ginnystwin
Summary: Basically, it's just Padma Patil trying to get Ron Weasley to notice her and what happens when she finally does so. But what happens when Ravenclaws start going into random comas, and it's up to Padma to solve the mystery before she goes into one herself?
1. The Unpopular Twin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

CHAPTER ONE: The Unpopular Twin

Padma Patil was the unpopular twin in Ravenclaw. She often made odd comments and did weird things. She was very good-looking, but that didn't make up for her constant paranormalness. She was glad she wasn't popular, but she didn't like being compared to her twin sister, Parvati. But let's just get on with the story.

Padma, at the moment, was being insulted by Draco Malfoy. He had his less intellectually gifted (in other words: stupid.) cronies with him. Padma began to think to herself, (a/n: thinking will from here on be italicized.)_ okay, getting rid of the illogical twins will be easy. _Padma quickly conjured two cookies and threw them into the opposite direction.

Crabbe and Goyle, (which Padma usually called them by their first names.) or rather, Vincent and Gregory, were quickly entranced by the cookies and ran after them straight away.

"Bloody idiots." Draco muttered under his breath. "So, anyway, what did you think you were doing, running into me like that?" Padma acted as though nothing was wrong.

"I was thinking about something and not watching where I was going, so I accidentally ran into you." Padma said calmly.

"And what were you thinking about?" Malfoy said with a smirk. Padma didn't want to answer this question truthfully, for she would be very embarrassed. She happened to be thinking of Ron when she ran into Malfoy. Yes, that's right, Ron Weasley. She had a slight crush on him. No, okay, a HUGE crush on him.

But instead she said, "I was thinking about how ugly you are."

Malfoy merely smirked and said, "Thinking about me are you?"

"Not in that way." Padma shuddered at the thought of liking Draco Malfoy.

"Whatever." Draco said while rolling his eyes. Padma dropped to the ground and started to pick up her books and things. She looked up at Draco.

"Think I'm going to help you, do you?" Draco laughed and walked away. Padma continued to pick up her things off the cold, stone floor. Then she saw Ron walk by, and she started to blush a violent shade of red.

"Need help, Parvati?" said Ron. Padma stood up. Ron blushed and said, "Oh, you're Padma. Well, do you need help?"

_Grr. He thought I was Parvati at first. Well, at least he corrected himself._ "Sure." Said Padma as she looked at her shoes. Ron picked up some things and gave them to Padma, who set them in her bag.

"Thanks." muttered Padma as she looked into Ron's hazel eyes. (a/n: they're hazel, not blue!)

"You're welcome." Ron said as he walked away. Padma watched him disappear down another corridor and when she could see him no more, Padma set off for her common room, blushing like mad.

A/n: Well, I hope you like the first chapter. This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh. Tell me what I can do better. And the story is only rated PG-13 for later chapters. Bye! (And please review.)


	2. Thinking of Her

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Thinking of Her

Padma stepped into the common room only to find Luna. Luna and Padma are best friends. Padma walked over to the sapphire couch and fell into it.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, her eyes not blinking once.

"Nothing, just thinking." Said Padma.

"About Ron?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I ran into him in the hallway, and when I was talking to him he seemed to be blushing a lot." Padma said, as she rushed out the words.

"Hmmm. Maybe he likes you. I dunno, boys aren't exactly my area of expertise, as you know." Luna said, staring dreamily out the window.

"Really, well that would be cool if he did, but I doubt it." Padma sighed.

"Want to play chess?" Luna said, her eyes suddenly focusing in on Padma.

"Why not?" Padma shrugged.

**Ron's POV**

I walked into the common room and immediately saw Harry sitting on the scarlet couch in front of the fireplace."Hey, mate." Harry called from the couch.

"Hey. Er… could I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." Harry said. "What's up, mate?" Harry asked, his green eyes filled with concern.

"I just can't stop thinking about her." I said.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Padma Patil. I don't know why, but I just can't." I stated.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" said Harry. I took my time to think about this as I sat down on my favourite armchair.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said.

"Then, you have no more worries, right? I mean, she probably likes you." Harry said, cheering me up.

"Really, well that would be cool if she did, but I doubt it." I said.

"Well, I'll leave you alone." Harry said, getting up. He walked up to the boys' dormitory, and disappeared. I later drifted to sleep in my armchair.

A/n: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. But, people please review. I don't like posting without reviewing. Please review. Keep reading! (and reviewing).


	3. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: This chapter goes out to sundaymorning, my first reviewer. YOU ROCK!

Chapter Three: Hogsmeade

Padma's POV

I awoke the next morning to find Luna standing on her head reading a book about Crumple Horned Snorknack hunting. For a second, I thought that she probably didn't notice I was up, I mean when you're standing on your head, it's probably hard to notice anything but the blood rushing to your head.

"Hello, Padma. Finally awake? I've been up since five! What's wrong with you?" she asked, not once taking her eyes of the book.

"Er…nothing. I'm fine." I said, slightly dazed.

"Well, do you want to go to Hogsmeade? I mean, anything to get you back to normal." Luna said, pulling her protuberant eyes of her book. Normal? My best friend, Luna Lovegood, was telling me how to be normal. Man, do I need a psychologist. But, of course, I didn't say that to her. I mean, she is my best (and not to mention only) friend.

"Yes, I guess it would be a good idea to go to Hogsmeade. But I thought you hated Hogsmeade?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I need to go to use an owl to order something out of this book." She said gracefully getting right-side up and handing me the book.

"Okay. Well, let me change out of my pajamas." I said.

"All right, I'll wait." She said, gazing out the window.

10 minutes later

We set out to Hogsmeade, Luna reading her book, and walking at the same time. I was surprised that she didn't bump into anything because every time I try to read and walk I always end up tripping over something and falling flat on my face. Well, this _was_ Luna I was talking about.

"Can we go to that owl place first?" Luna said so randomly, I flinched.

"Yeah, er…sure." I said, calming down. We entered the store and I decided to look around while Luna went and did her own thing. I figured she'd find me when she was finished. I started looking at a snowy owl when I noticed that Ron was looking at a barn owl only about ten feet from me. I froze on the spot for a second. Should I talk to him? Should I run away? I bit my tongue and walked over to him. It seemed that when I started walking that every step I took was like piercing my leg with a knife. But I kept moving forward. _You're seventeen. You shouldn't be afraid of this._

"Hello Ron." I said. He seemed to redden a bit.

"Oh, hi Padma." He said. Yes! He knew it was me!

"Er… don't you have an owl already? Why don't you use it?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Well, it's a long story." Said Ron.

"I have time." I said as I looked up at him. I gave him a smile. He returned it. _That's a good sign._

"Oh, okay. Well, I gave Pig to my sister, Ginny. When I gave it to her, I said that it was being a bloody annoyance and shoved it into her hands. Well, now I'm kind-of regretting it now because I have to send a letter, and I have no owl. And if I ask Ginny to let me use Pig, she'll laugh at me and tell me no because I was so mad at it last time. Does that make sense?" He said in almost what seemed like one breath.

"Perfect sense. But why don't you just borrow Harry's owl?" I asked slightly staring at him.

"Hedwig is currently sending a letter somewhere else, and I have to send the letter soon, and I don't want to wait for-who-knows-how-long on account of I don't know when Hedwig will be back." He said, looking at me.

"Well, if you want to, you can borrow my owl, Binket. He's really nice." I said. I do have an owl, he is nice, just incredibly lazy. I didn't tell him that though because I really wanted him to come with me to the owlery.

"That would be cool." He said, his eyes lighting up.

"All right, meet me in the owlery at…let's say…1:00?"I said.

"Okay, see you there." He said.

Before I could say anymore, Luna came up to me and we had to leave.

A/n: Yay! Hoped you like it. Personally, I think that this is the best chapter so far. Review please! I beg of you! All you have to do is click that little button on your left. Please. Well, I've already written the next chapter, so tell me when you want it posted! Thanks!


	4. The Owlery

Disclaimer: I am not filthy rich, in fact, I only have $5.21. Therefore, there is no possible way that I can be J.K. Rowling, which means I can't (and don't) own Harry Potter.

A/n: People who are reading this story, I'd like it if you told other people about it or added to your favourites, so other people might actually read it. Thanks!

Chapter Four: The Owlery

Ron's POV

Yes! Padma Patil is going to let me use her owl! I looked down at my watch and it read: 12:50. _I should probably head out to the owlery. I don't want to be late._ I started to walk toward Hogwarts when I saw Harry, or rather, Harry saw me.

"Hey, mate what's up?" He asked.

"I'm going up to the owlery. Someone's letting me use their owl." I said casually.

"By 'their' do you mean Padma?" he stated.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked, slightly appalled.

"Couldn't help but overhear you talking to her. Well, you should probably go, you're going to be late." He asked, then winked.

"Okay, see you later." I said, and started walking as fast as I could back to the castle. I arrived there just in time to see Padma petting a beautiful brown and grey barn owl. It seemed kind-of lazy though. She turned around.

"Hi, Ron." She said. I love how she says my name

"Hello, Padma. And this must be Binket. He's very pretty. I mean…for an owl." I said.

"Thanks. I got him for my fifteenth birthday." She said, as she smiled at me. Then she spoke again, "Well, shall we tie the letter on. I almost forgot that was what I was here for. We began to tie on the letter when our hands suddenly touched. I t was like a bolt of electricity, and I liked it. But just then the door burst open and Filch came storming in.

"Is that a Dungbomb order form? Give that to me." He said, as Mrs. Norris came by his side and brushed up against his leg. I hate that cat, it looks so…slimy and bony. Filch didn't even wait for me to give him the letter, which by the way, was to Fred and George. He just came up to Binket and grabbed it. He started to read it aloud:

"Dear Fred and George,

Thanks for your last letter, and no, I don't want any Snackboxes. I don't want to loose my Head Boy badge. Sorry if I sound a lot like Percy. (But I would like one of those fake wands, they crack me up.) Oh, and did I tell you who Head Girl is? It's Padma Patil, that girl that I like that's in Ravenclaw. She's really nice. I doubt she likes me though. Well, send a fake wand when ever you get a chance. I'll talk to you soon.

Your brother,

Ron"

I couldn't help but blush like mad when Filch finished reading the letter. He handed the letter back to me and walked out of the owlery, Mrs. Norris trailing along right behind him. I looked over at Padma, she was also blushing, but she was trying to hide it by looking at the floor.

Padma's POV

Wow. He likes me. I can't believe it. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I looked into his hazel eyes, then ran as fast as I could out of the room as fast as I could, running all the way to the common room, not stopping once.

A/n: I know that was really short, but from now on, I'll try to make chapters a bit longer. Well, please review and tell people abou this story. Sorry for the post delay, I didn't have a computer for 3 days. New chapter coming soon. REVIEW!


	5. Dumbledore's Office

Disclaimer: Let me put this simply: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND STUFF RELATED TO IT.

A/n: I tweaked chapter 2, so you should re-read it. If you don't you'll get all confused and be sorry. I like the tweaked version better. Tell me your opinion on it with this chapter's review. Please. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 5: Dumbledore's office

Padma's POV

I burst into the common room at top speed. I started to run upstairs to the girls' dormitory when Terry Boot came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Padma?"

"Yes? Oh, hi Terry, what's up?" I asked. Terry and I hung out now and then, but it was usually to study for exams and stuff. I honestly had no clue what he wanted.

"Er…Padma…do you…I mean, would you…like to come with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend? As, like, a date?" He asked, turning scarlet about ever other word. I had no idea what to do. I mean, I like him and all, but not in that way. Well, I went with the truth.

"Er…Terry, I like you and all, but I just couldn't do that. I'm sorry." I said, concerned.

"Why? Do you like someone else?" he asked, gulping and looking at the sapphire carpet.

"Well, er…yes. I'm truly sorry. I've er… got to go." I said and dashed quickly up the stairs. When I entered the dormitory, I found Luna laying underneath her bed, a small pillow under her head. I ducked down and put my knees on the ground so I could talk to her.

"Hey, Luna." I stated casually.

"Hi Padma. Did you know that Dumbledore wants to see you? He told me that if I saw you, to tell you to go up to his office. He said that the password is 'Fainting Fancies'." She stated, examining the wood above her face.

"All right, I didn't know. Well, I guess I'll go head up there right now.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Fainting Fancies." I said, as I stepped on the spiraling escalator. I reached the door to his office, and it opened immediately. I stepped through the doorway and found myself in Dumbledore's amazing office. It's always full of cool and odd trinkets. I was still taking in the beautiful sight of his office when I heard Dumbledore speak.

"Ah, Miss Patil, please take a seat next to Mr. Weasley." He said motioning to the chair right next to Ron. I almost did a flip when I saw him sitting in his blue armchair. Nonetheless, I sat down in the grey armchair right next to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you know why you are here? Well, let me tell you. Since you are Head Boy and Head Girl, it is time we discuss your living quarters. You have the choice of moving into the Head's Quarters, or remaining in your own House coomonrooms. The decision is entirely yours." He said, sitting down in his chair, lacing his fingers and glaring down on us. I had to admit, living in the same quarters as Ron would be totally awesome, I mean now that I know he likes me. The only thing that I wouldn't like about it is leaving Luna by herself, I mean, without any other friends that are in Ravenclaw. I would probably have to choose living in the Head Quarters, I mean, Luna's been by herself for a long time, I don't think she'd mind. I finally spoke.

"Er…I wouldn't mind staying in the Head's Quarters."

"I wouldn't either." Ron said, looking at me, then quickly looking at the marble floor.

"Well, then I guess it's settled, you both can stay in the Head's Quarters," he raised his wand and did a weird motion in midair and returned to speaking, "your things have just been brought up. You'll find the Quarters on the 5th floor right next to the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The password is 'Lemon Drop'. You may go now if you like." He finished, smiling lightly.

"All right." We said in unison. We waved and then walked out of the office. As soon as we were outside the spiral escalator, Ron spoke.

"Why'd you kiss me, surely you don't like me?" He looked down. I couldn't help but blush.

A/n: Sorry I had to end it right there. Well, I hope you liked it. This chapter seems longer than the other ones, I hope it is because I promised you one. I'm really hoping some more people will read this so, I want to get at least 8 or 9 reviews before I post the next chapter. If it takes longer than 3 days, I'll just post anyway. Well, review!


	6. Head's Quarters

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

A/n: I am so sorry about the incredible six-day wait for this chapter. Though I'm sure it doesn't really matter because only one person that I know of is reading it.

This chapter goes out to my most faithful reviewer: sundaym0rning!

sundaym0rning: Thank you so much for reviewing for every chapter. And that would be awesome if you told people in your next chapter about my story. What a brilliant idea! Thanks sooooooo much. You rock. Really, you do.

Chapter Six: Head's Quarters

Padma's POV

"Why did you kiss me?" Ron said, blushing. I didn't really know what to say. So I decided to tell the truth.

"Well, in the letter that you wrote it said that you liked me. And to er….tell you the truth, I really like you. I was just really happy, so I kissed you and split. Does that make any sense?" I asked as we turned the corner by the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"Actually, it makes really good sense. I'm glad you told me." He smiled, I blushed. We saw a painting of a ship right by the statue.

"This must be the entrance." I said aloud.

"Lemon drop." He said. The painting swung open. We stepped inside. When the painting closed, I stood in the middle of the Common Room part and gasped. It was absolutely fabulous. It wasn't full of chandeliers and all fancy-like but really home-ish. That's how I wanted it to be. On my left there was a fireplace with a sapphire couch in front of it and some maroon armchairs. The carpet was white and the wallpaper was a really fancy print in the colours of our two houses. I walked around and found my room was on the left. I looked at the door. It had my name in blue in a really fancy font with an eagle right next to it.

I looked to the right and saw Ron examining his door as well. His was just like mine only the words were in red and it had a lion right next to it. I took a breath and opened my door. The room was awesome. All the furniture was blue and the walls and carpet were a light grey. I had no problem with this because my favourite colour happened to be blue and I really like grey. I ran and jumped onto my bed. God, it was comfy. The sheets were really warm and I could have fallen asleep right then and there. Across the way from me there was a dresser with a muggle stereo on it. Wow! Someone must have known I love music.

I got up and looked at the CD's. _Oh my goodness. All of The Beatles CD's. I will now die happy._ I felt like listening to a happy song, so I plopped in the Magical Mystery Tour CD. I turned it to Penny Lane and went and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when Ron came in my room.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? I only came in to bring in your luggage. It was outside your door. And I really liked the music you were playing. What is it?" He said.

"It's The Beatles. They are a muggle band. Two of them are dead, but they're still awesome." I said, suddenly feeling awake. I sat on the edge of my bed. I spoke again, "So how's your room?"

"It's pretty cool. Everything's red and grey. It's good, but not the greatest colour combination."

"Do you want me to make it look better?" I asked. I wanted to help him, but mostly I just wanted to see his room.

"Sure." He said with a smile. We walked over to his room and it was set up just like mine, stereo and all, except he had a chess table right outside on his balcony.

"Hey, I want a chess table on my balcony." I said smiling. He laughed. "So I was thinking tan would go way better than grey. I'll do it for you." I muttered the incantation, and the walls turned to tan. It looked way better than the grey walls.

"Thanks." He said. "Do you want to play a game of chess?"

"Sure. First, let me go turn of my stereo." I stated. I walked to my room and I saw a chess et right outside on my balcony. _Cool._ I called Ron from my room and said, "Hey, I guess the room's take orders. Do you want to play on my balcony?"

I heard a reply, "Okay." As he started walking to my room I put in my Beatles' 1 CD. He came into my room and we walked out onto the balcony and played.

When we were done, (Ron won) we lingered in my room. I sat on the edge of my bed. He followed suit. The song 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' came on. He looked at me.

(the lyrics):

"I'll tell you something I think you'll understand

When I say that something I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand

Oh, please say to me you'll let me be your man

And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand

Not, let me hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you got that something I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you got that something I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand"

At some point during the song, I really couldn't tell, Ron gently grabbed my hand and held it. We sat ther for a while. I couldn't tell how long.

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. And, yes, I am a huge fan of The Beatles. (I don't own them or their songs.) Well, please review. Next chapter soon.


	7. What Happened to Cho

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or I would be publishing books, not writing Fanfiction stories.

A/n: Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy. I decided to post a chapter in honour of Harry Potter's birthday on the 31st. This chapter goes out to desipoplover13 who just recently reviewed. I hope you will keep reviewing.

Chapter Seven: What Happened to Cho

Padma's POV

It was about a week after the hand holding thing that something really weird happened.

A student from Ravenclaw, Cho Chang to be exact, had just fallen into a coma at random. She was as cold as ice, apparently. N one knows what happened, but it seemed really fishy to both me and Ron. I had been noticing that Harry had been extremely down, though I don't know why, because I though that they had broken up.

Ron's POV

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, and as I sat down at the table I noticed that Harry wasn't as lively as usual.

"What's wrong, mate?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear? About Cho I mean?" he said.

"Yes, but I thought you were over her. You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I still care. I mean when you like someone for a long time, even if you get over them you still care." He stated.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I agreed.

Later that night when I came back to head's Quarter's I found Padma sitting on the maroon couch, staring at the lit fireplace. I sat down next to her. Something was wrong. I could tell.

Padma's POV

I was sitting on the couch, when Ron came and sat next to me. I knew right away he could tell that there was something wrong. He gently placed his hand in mine and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but, I mean, it's weird, isn't it?" I said.

"It was nice of you to be so clear, I totally know what you're saying." He said. I realized to sarcasm and spoke again.

"Well, students don't just go off and end up in a coma in the hospital wing do they?"

"No, I suppose not. Harry's upset though." He said.

"I guess I can see why."

"Is there anything I can do to take your mind off things? I mean, this is really bugging you isn't it?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, maybe can we listen to some music and play a game of exploding snap?" I smiled at the idea.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Ron got up and started getting things ready, so I decided to set up the music. I walked to my room and put in the Abbey Road CD by The Beatles. It was pretty much my favourite CD by them. Ron came into my room and we started playing.

About an hour later, it was ten o' clock. I knew I needed to go to bed soon. I was pretty tired, on account of I got up at about 5 in the morning. I guess Ron knew I was tired, so he said,

"You look tired. I think you should go to bed. You're practically falling asleep right now." I was pretty much already asleep when he said that. About a minute later I felt hands picking me up. I was caught off guard and woke up. But, I was already in his arms when I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe he was carrying me. He set me down on my bed, and I guess he knew I was awake, so I got under the covers.

"Hopefully nothing else like what happened today will happen again." He said, and even through the dark I could see his smile. I drifted to sleep and had no idea that what happened today, would indeed, happen again. And sooner than I thought.

A/n: This chapter was really short, but I didn't have much time I hoped you liked it. I have the whole story plotted out, so I know what's going to happen. This chapter is pretty much the introductory of what is going to be the main plot in this story. It's going to be a mystery that Padma will try to find out. Well, review.


	8. The Walk

Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/n: I know that all my chapters were really short, and I'm really trying to make them longer. But, this is my first fanfic, so give me a break. Oh, and for all you people that don't own a single Beatles CD, I suggest that you get up and go to the nearest Target or whatever and get one. I recommend the CD: 'The Beatles 1' for those of you who don't have a Beatles CD yet. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: The Walk

Padma's POV

I'm waiting in front of the Great Hall for Luna because on Sundays we usually take a walk around Hogwarts at 8:30 PM this has been a routine for about, oh, 5 years. I had a feeling that Luna was a bit mad at me for moving into Head's Quarter's. I was just thinking of going on the walk by myself if she didn't show up soon, when she dreamily walked up to me.

"Ready to go?"I asked

"I suppose." We started walking up the steps to the Grand Staircase.

"So, are you angry at me? I mean, for moving. Because, if you are, I understand."

"To be honest, a little. I mean, you're my only friend. I like having you around." She said, dazed.

"Really? Honestly, you have every reason to be mad at me. I like having you around as well, but I just…I dunno. I suppose I was being stupid." We walked in silence for a moment. Luna stopped abruptly. She turned me to face her, placing her hands on my shoulders. She spoke,

"It's fine, really. I understand," she gave a sort-of dazed smile and continued. "I want to know how things are going anyway." She gave me that smile that I noticed her use only once before, when she told me she had liked Harry for a while. Once I saw her use that smile I knew instantly what she was talking about.

About an hour and a half later, we were rounding a corner and some ghost, went right through her. She gasped. Luna felt as though she was being suffocated under icy water.

"So sorry. I didn't see you. Well, see you later." And he drifted off along the corridor behind us. I was really surprised with Luna's reaction. Her protuberant eyes went icy.

"Ergh. I hate it when ghosts do that. It makes me feel that I'm being drowned or something."

"I know exactly how you feel," I looked around. "Here, I'll walk you back to your common room.

About five minutes later we entered the common room and I took Luna into the dormitory. "You need rest." I told her. She got herself comfortable underneath her bed frame and said,

"Good night. I'll see you during classes tomorrow." 

"Good night." I stated, and I headed out to Head's Quarters.

I arrived in my common room and didn't see Ron, so I decided to go to sleep. I quickly changed in to my jimjams and plopped into bed. I was just drifting to sleep when,

BOOM.

I guess Ron had just slammed the door. I heard footsteps coming in the direction of my room. Ron came bursting in. He sat down on my bed right by me and said,

"Padma? You awake?"

"I am now." I said groggily.

"Well, another person's gone ice cold and in a coma." There was dead silence.

A/n: Dun dun dun! I hoped you liked this chapter and I left it a cliffe to keep you guys hanging. And I'm going to keep you hanging until I get 16 reviews for this story all together. Sorry to be mean, but I'd really like more reviews. So, if you want another chapter, I suggest you review. The maximum time I'll make you wait for another chapter if I don't get 16 reviews is about one or two weeks.

Oh, and p.s. GO GET A BEATLES CD NOW! See you next chapter.


	9. And Then Something Hit Me

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I'd buy myself a new pair of glasses, because I recently lost mine, pay to have my own bass, and make my own radio station called BTL radio, where I would play all Beatles all the time. But sine I own almost no money, there is no way I could be J.K. Rowling and own Harry Potter and related insignia. Well, now that I've gotten that off of my chest…

A/n: I really love doing this story, but sadly it is coming to an end. I know that this is sad for my two only reviewers, but it's true. There are a couple of reasons why.

School recently started and I'm going to be busy. I am not getting as many reviews as I'd like. I just want to finish it. 

But, I do garuntee this, I WILL MAKE ANOTHER STORY. I would like some of my reviewers ideas on what they'd like to see in a story, then I'll create one. Well, I know you're exited to read so, I only have one more thing to say.

Sundaym0rning: You are truly a great reviewer. I noticed that you recommended my story, and I greatly thank you. The sad part is, I didn't get any more reviews than my usual 2 per chapter. I am seriously grateful, so I am dedicating this chapter to you. J

Chapter Nine: And Then Something Hit Me

I broke the silence by saying, "Who." I didn't know why I dared to ask. I was so afraid of the answer. I had no idea what I was in for.

"Luna Lovegood," I made I noise, but he continued, "But that's not all. _Two_ people besides her as well. Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst." I couldn't believe my ears. I was shocked. It hit me slow, then it got to me, _my best and only friend is in a coma, and I might never get to talk to her again._ I broke out into tears. Ron pulled my face to his chest gently. I cried for what seemed like hours, and then something hit me. _All the people that were in comas were in Ravenclaws. They were also all girls._ Oh, no. That would mean next in line could be _me._

"Ron, I just figured out something." I said, wiping a tear. 

"What?" He asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

"All the people that are in comas are in Ravenclaw. They're also all girls. You do know what this means, don't you? I could be next." He gave me a dead serious look.

"You need rest. Here, I'll tuck you in." And tuck me in he did. When he was just about to leave, I said,

"Will you stay with me? I'm scared." I truly was. He looked at me and smiled. He jumped into bed right next to me and gently grasped his hand in mine. I smiled through my tears and fell asleep.

Two weeks later, I decided that I needed to visit Luna, so I did. I sat on the bed where there was space and placed some exotic flowers in the vase by her bed. I felt her hand, it was ice cold. Kind-of like that feeling you get when you just get out of the shower and the fan in your room is on as high as it can go, only five times as chilly.

I stayed for about and hour then started walking back to Head's Quarters. I decided not to go back, and headed for the library instead. I chose to go do some research and see what it was that was sending Ravenclaw girls into comas.

Two hours later I had a stack of books that went past my head when piled on top of eachother from my arms. I was being careful, and then, suddenly I got this really icy feeling like that I was being drowned under icy water. I was pretty balanced, so I didn't drop any of my books. I figured that I had just run into the Fat Friar or something and kept moving forwards to Head's Quarters.

I arrived in my bedroom, and started flipping through the books, trying to see what I could find. I was looking through this book that was called: Ghosts:the Good and the Bad that I really had just picked up on my own personal interest, And then something hit me and I understood.

A/n: Yay! I liked that chapter. So, did any of you get a Beatles CD? I bet you didn't. Oh well. You don't know what you're missing. Well, review PLEASE!!!! Tell everyone about this story. I've got to go to bed. See you next chapter. J


	10. The Cure

Disclaimer: I SWARE I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

A/n: I know it's been a long time since I've updated, do I'm giving you a chapter now. Hope you like it.

Chapter Ten: The Cure

I shot right off of my bed. That paragraph had just given me the answer to a case I had been working on for a long time. It read:

"_Among the bad ghosts, one of the most unpleasant has got to be the Stuporic Ghost. Whomever it walks through will be sent into a coma that cannot be lifted unless given a certain potion. This potion happens to be extremely rare and only the most important wizards have it. It is called an Arousal Potion. It takes only a half an hour for the Ghosts' effects to send the victim into a coma. This Ghost happened to be in Slytherin and greatly hated all Ravenclaws for being "Perfect". He likes to strike after mostly Ravenclaw girls because he was killed by one. Watch out he loves to haunt old castles."_

I stopped dead. _That ghost knocked right into me. I'm in danger._ I realized I had to get to Dumbledore right away.

I ran as fast as I possibly could. Finally arrived at Dumbledore's office, and shouted the password. I stepped in and yelled,

"I've found the answer!!!"

Dumbledore gazed down at me with his electric blue eyes. "To the case you've been working on?"

"Yes. We need an Arousal Potion—and fast! I'm going to go into a coma soon, if I don't take it." I collapsed.

Dumbledore's POV

I ran to my personal storage of potions after I lifted Miss Patil onto a conjured cot. It took me merely moments to find it and give it to her. She awoke.

Padma's POV

I awoke and realized I had fallen into my coma only moments before. I looked at Dumbledore and spoke, "Thanks, now we have to get to the Hospital Wing fast!

We arrived in the Infirmary and I gazed at all the students on hospital beds and sighed. They would finally be awoken. I smiled to myself and suddenly Ron came rushing in.

"You've found the cure!!!!!! I'm so proud of you!" he beamed at me.

"How did you find----" but I didn't get time to finish, he swooped down on me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I blushed. I turned around to find all of the victims awoken and staring at Ron and me. I blushed even more. They all yelled, "Go on, kiss her again," even Luna was smiling. I looked at Ron again. He placed his hands gently on my face and pulled me in. I wove my hands into his hair the colour of fire. We kissed for what seemed like hours but was really only 2 minutes. He took my hand.

Dumbledore coughed, and I came back to my senses. He spoke, "If I am not mistaken, Dinner is going on right now. Shall we make a big entrance?" Everyone nodded, and we all walked out into the Great Hall, me hand in hand with Ron.

We entered and there was immediate applause from everyone, except from the Slytherins. Dumbledore walked to the staff table and we all sat down at our tables. Dumbledore spoke,

"I'm sure we're all grateful that every victim is back to full health," he gave a look at the Slytherins and continued, "I'm sure we'd all like to hear how Miss Patil here solved the mystery. Please come up here Padma."

Dumbledore looked at me and I blushed. I wasn't great at talking in front of crowds. I walked up anyway. I looked around the Hall and saw Ron smiling. It gave me confidence. I spoke for was seemed ages, when I was done, the Hall rang with applause. I beamed and walked back to my table.

After everyone was all filled up, I walked into my room to find Ron already in it. I heard "Something" playing in the background. He pulled me into a dancing position and started dancing to the music with me.

The lyrics: 

Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me, I don't want to leave her now, You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me, I don't want to leave her now, You know I believe and how

You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know

You stick around and it may show, I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is think of her

Something in the things she shows me, I don't want to leave her now, You know I believe and how

He ended by kissing me, and I knew at last that I had come to my happy ending.

A/n: Awwwww! I can't believe I'm finished! Ahhh! This makes me sad! Well, review. I would like for all of you people you just reviewed for one chapter, to review the chapters that you didn't review for. PLEASE! I need these reviews! I love all of you guys! And I'm going to write another story soon, so look out! Leave suggestions and stuff for reviews. SEE YOU NEXT STORY!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

P.S. I DON'T OWN THE BEATLES OR THEIR SONGS.

P.P.S. Does anyone know what an author alert is?


End file.
